Atlantis Djup
by teknikmastarna
Summary: Kapten Nemo


**Atlantis djup**

_Dag 23 den 13 april 1898, _antecknar kapten Nemo ner i sin dagbok._ ¨Klockan är 22.15 och stämningen ombord på Nautilus är instabilt för tillfället. Besättningen ombord börjar tvivla på att den försvunna staden Atlantis verkligen finns, att det bara är en legend och en saga för barn. _

_Det går rykten på skutan, att kartan vi fått från arkeologerna är en falsk karta som inte leder någonstans och någon historia om Atlantis beskyddare, Levi någonting, har inte lyssnat på sånt strunt. Men jag tror verkligen att Atlantis finns och att vi ska hitta det. Men detsamma är det inte hos besättningen, de har börjat tappa hoppet och jag har bestämt mig att ta hänsyn till det. Jag ger expeditionen en vecka till innan vi börjar bege oss hemåt igen. Saknar dig min älskade Ellinor, ses snart.¨_

_Kapten James Nemo_

Nemo kollar på det han har skrivit, slänger ihop sin dagbok, reser sig upp och går genom hela den smala korridoren för att kolla till att allt är okej på bryggan. Han kommer in i det mörka rummet och frågar sin trogne styrman George vilken position och djup de befinner sig på.

105 meters djup och 2075 sjömil från New York's kust, svarar George hastigt.

Nemo klappar till George på axeln och säger till besättningen att de jobbat bra idag, för att hålla humöret uppe på besättningen.

Två dagar till går utan några som helst spår av den försvunna staden. Humöret hos besättningen är inte på topp, de börjar längta hem och matbristen ökar ombord. Kocken Fintch måste dra ned på mängden mat, eftersom provianten börjar att ta slut (folk klagar inte, den smakar ändå inget vidare). Om inte det var det värsta så har vänster motor börjat krångla, så den producerar mindre kraft än vad den ska göra. Mekanikern Hank och nykomlingen Tomas har satts i arbete för att fixa problemet. Dagen går och börjar ta sig mot ett slut, större delen av besättningen börjar göra iordning sig för natten och tar sig till sina trånga små sängkammare. Kapten Nemo börjar också göra sig i ordning för kvällen. Han lunkar sakta tillbaka i den trånga svajande korridoren till sin kaptenshytt, han kliver in och hänger av sig sin mössa på kroken som hänger på väggen. Han faller långsamt ned i sin hårda säng med ryggen först och landar med en suck. Han lägger sig till rätta och tar upp händerna och håller om sitt kors han har runt halsen, för att be en bön för kvällen, ¨att de en dag ska finna Atlantis.¨

Mitt i natten hörs ett ljud, ett mycket högt mystiskt ljud, runt fartyget som väcker upp besättningen med frågande miner på ansiktena. Ljudet ekar mot klipporna utanför och låter som något de aldrig tidigare har hört förut. De var precis som om det kom från sagorna (fast ingen trevlig saga utan en riktigt ryslig en). I högtalarna runt om skeppet, ropar styrman George.

Kapten kom till bryggan, det här är något ni måste se.

Nemo reser sig raskt upp ur sängen och skyndar sig bort till bryggan. George ber kapten att kolla ut genom fönstret och sätter på strålkastarna. Nemo tappar nästan hakan och spärrar upp ögonen lite till då ljuset träffar botten av havet. Tusentals vrak träder fram i ljuset, det är vrak överallt. Allt ser ut som en stor kyrkogård med skepp från antiken fram till idag. Plötsligt hörs det mystiska ljudet igen, fast denna gång mycket högre. George frågar kapten om det kan vara en flock med valar. Nemo skakar lätt på huvudet och säger med en klump i halsen ¨det här är något större¨. Nemo ber George att väcka besättningen och sätta dem i beredskap.

Just när George lyfter mikrofonen på väggen skakar skeppet till riktigt ordentligt och både han och kapten hamnar på golvet.

Alleman på däck och full beredskap!

Larmet går igång och de röda lamporna tänds och kaos bryter ut. Besättningen strömmar ut i korridorerna och intar sina positioner. Skeppet skakar till kraftigt en gång till och välter allt som inte sitter fast, utrustningen flyger runt och hamnar på golvet. Nemo ber besättningen att ladda torpederna och försöker få en uppfattning vad det är för något som rubbar skeppet. Läget lugnar ner sig och det blir tyst en stund, alla på skeppet lyssnar varsamt efter vad det kan vara för något. På bryggan vänds alla blickar mot de främre fönstret då de får syn på något stort som träder fram i mörkret. Vad det än är för någonting så närmar sig den fartyget, fort! När den kommer närmare tappar besättningen hakan när de får syn på vad det är, detta är något som ingen någonsin har sett tidigare. En varelse på 100 meter, ögon stora som elefanter, tänderna långa som spjut, klor som svärd och en svans lång som två busslängder. Innan de verkligen fattar vad de är för något, är varelsen bara några meter ifrån fartyget och Nemo skriker:

Avfyra höger torped!

Från bryggan ser man den högra torpeden lämna sin kammare och glider sakta mot den enorma varelsen. Torpeden missar sitt mål och seglar förbi sjöodjuret bort i mörkret. Sjöodjuret fortätter sin kurs rakt mot ubåten och ger fartyget en stor hård knuff på barbord sida, besättningen blir mörbultade av smällen. Nemo ställer sig upp till rätta igen och ber George att ta oss härifån. George ger maskinerna full kraft och sätter kursen mot klipporna för att bli av med odjuret. Omgivningen blir allt smalare och George styr skeppet varsamt med kallsvetten rinnande i pannan och en fokuserande blick framåt. Inne i skeppet hörs skrapande ljud från de vassa klipporna som slickar skråvet lätt, genom de smala passagen mellan klipporna. Några minuter går utan några spår efter odjuret som jagar dem. Inte ett ljud hörs, det är helt knäpptyst. Sakta men säkert passerar de klipporna och kommer ut på öppen mark. Under dem finns en stor skreva i marken, som ser ut att aldrig ta slut, ett djup med inget slut. Mitt från ingenstans dök odjuret upp igen och var påväg rakt mot dem.

Nu tar vi den här besten. Sa Nemo med ilska i blicken.

Gör redo _vänster _torped!

Torpeden låg nu laddad och klar i sin kammare, redo att döda.

Torped klar för tjänst, meddelar George kapten

Odjuret kom allt närmre och var nästan framme vid skeppet. Hank står redo vi avfyrningsknappen.

Inte än, sa kapten till Hank.

Låt den komma närmre.

Inte än.

Inte än.

NU!

Torpeden lämnar ubåten och träffar odjuret mitt i prick. Men det var alldeles för nära.

Tryckvågen från explosionen trycker skeppet nedåt och vatten börjar läcka in i aktern av skeppet, allting ombord blir plötsligt svart. Elen på fartyget har slagits ut av den kraftiga explosionen och skeppet börjar sakta sjunka ner i den svarta, djupa skrevan.

Är alla okej? Ropar Nemo.

Besättningen svarar tungt en efter en, förutom en av maskinisterna som sköter torpederna. Han har slagit huvudet och blivit medvetslös av tryckvågen. Det verkar som om de har blivit av med besten den här gången.

George slår på reservströmmen och ljuset sprider sig igen över skeppet. Men något är fel! Skeppet fortsätter sjunka mot botten på skrevan och vill inte stoppas, även fast reservströmmen är på. Nemo försöker få skeppet att stiga igen men instrumenten är sönderslagna och så fort han klickar på något slår det gnistor i ögonen på honom.

Vad ska vi ta oss till? Frågar George.

Trycket ökar allt mer inne i skeppet samtidig som skeppet fortsätter sjunka. Om ingen hittar en lösning snabbt, så kommer situationen leda till en säker och snabb död, då trycket blir för högt och skeppet börjar att implodera. Nemo skickar ner Hank och Tomas i maskinrummet för att vrida på stigningen manuellt. Men när de anländer till maskinrummet blir de överraskade av att det är vatten överallt på golvet. Rummet, i maskinrummet, där ventilerna för stigningen sitter ligger helt under vatten. Hank tar ett djupt andetag och beger sig ner under ytan till ventilerna, men han kommer snabbt tillbaka. Vägen till ventilerna är blockerad av bråte som inte kan rubbas, det är inte möjligt att ta sig fram för en så stor person som Hank. Han tar sig upp till ytan igen och ber Tomas göra ett försök. Tomas tar också ett djup andetag och dyker ner. Han lyckas ta sig förbi bråtet och nu kan han se ventilerna han ska vrida på. Han gör ett försök att nå dem, men ett stålrör blockerar ventilerna och han kan inte nå dem. Han försöker sträcka sig igen, men når dem ända inte. Luften börjar att ta slut och han beger sig uppåt för luft.

Jag kan inte nå dem, ett rör ligger i vägen. Jag sträcker mig så långt jag kan men det går inte. Säger Tomas

Försök igen! Ber Hank

Tomas dyker ner igen, men kommer upp igen med samma resultat.

Det går inte. Det är lönlöst vi kommer att dö.

Ge inte upp Tommy, våra liv hänger på dig och vi räknar med dig. Du ska klara det här även om det är det sista du gör. Det är nu eller aldrig. Kör Tommy, kör!

Tomas tar ett så djupt andetag som han kan och dyker ner ännu en gång. Samtidigt på bryggan sitter alla med blickarna riktade mot djupmätaren. Besättningen iakttar mätaren med svetten rinnande i pannan och skakande ben när pilen slår över på den röda sidan av mätaren. En i besättningen frågar kapten vad det kan ha varit för något som jagade dem. En mörk röst hörs bakom honom, de var kocken Fintch som talade.

Det där min vän, det var Leviatan. Atlantis beskyddare och frälsare som skyddar Atlantis portar mot utomstående och fiender från främmande land. Ett vidunder från helvetet själv, som har svurit att skydda Atlantis.

Så historien om odjuret är alltså sann?

Ja pojk, du ser väl vad det var som nästan dödade oss där ute.

Enligt mätaren är det 20 meter som återstår innan skeppet når sitt maximala djup. Nu är slutet nära, besättningen ber en sista bön och hoppas på att Tomas ska lyckas.

Samtidigt i maskinrummet. Tomas är nu under ytan och letar sig tillbaka till ventilen. Han kommer fram till det stora stålröret som blockerar ventilen och sträcker sig så långt han bara kan för att kunna nå dem. Det räcker inte, han når inte ända fram. Paniken bryter ut och han bestämmer sig för att fösöka en sista gång. ¨Nu eller aldrig¨. Han andas ut all luft han har kvar för att bli smalare, han försöker trycka sig mellan röret och lyckas komma en liten bit till. Denna gång kan han snudda vid ventilen och äntligen röra den. Han pressar sig fram ytterligare en liten bit och denna gång kan han verkligen nå ventilen och börjar skruva på den så snabbt han kan. På bryggan kan man se att mätaren har nått sitt maximala djup, det är alldeles knäpptyst ombord, det ända som hörs är skrovet som knallrar och mullrar. Skovet tämjer sig till det yttersta. Mätaren har passerat maxgränsen och nu är slutet inne.

Det har varit en ära att jobba med er mannar. Bättre folk än er kan man inte hitta. Säger kaptenen till sina mannar.

En smäll hörs, det var vattenledningarna ombord som hade börjat brista. Vatten börjar strömma in, ljuset flimrar och glasen på instrumenten spricker av de höga trycket. Men mitt i allt kaos kan man se djupmätaren minska, skeppet är på väg upp mot ytan igen. Alla ombord hurrar av lycka och kastar sina mössor upp i luften. De är räddade, faran är över. Mitt i all lycka kommer Hank tillbaka, men han kommer ensam.

Var har vi våran hjälte någonstans? Frågar Nemo

Hank går med tunga steg fram till besättningen och håller Tomas skeppsmössa i höger hand, han hade en ledsen min på ansiktet.

Han kom aldrig tillbaka. Sa Hank med en nedlåten röst.

Hurrandet blev nu till tystnad, en tystnad som inte går att beskriva.

Han dök ner, men kom aldrig tillbaka! Upprepade Hank

Han var bara en grabb, som skulle ha kunnat vara en son för er.

Och det var jag som skickade ner honom i vattnet.

Nemo går fram till Hank och klappar om honom.

De är inte ditt fel, han gjorde det för en god sak. Han gjorde det för att han trodde på oss. Han trodde på dig, han trodde på mig och han trodde på oss, att vi skulle lyckas med vårt uppdrag. Låt inte hans död vara förgäves, låt oss fortsätta med vårt uppdrag och låt oss hitta Atlantis. För Tomas!

För Tomas. Ropar besättningen.

Genom det spruckna fönstret kan man se en stor grottöppning i bergväggen, och över öppningen står det något skrivet på väggen. Det är otydligt och svårt att tyda vad som står, men efter ett tag kan man urskilja ordet, "Atlantis".

Mina herrar, det här är ett historiskt ögonblick som kommer att förändra historien. Styrman full maskin framåt och låt oss hitta vår stad.

Nu kan äventyret på den försvunna staden Atlantis äntligen börja.


End file.
